


The Breakup

by GonzoCarm



Category: Home in Carolina, Sweet Magnolias (TV), The Sweet Magnolias - Sherryl Woods
Genre: Angst, Break up scene, F/M, Ty Wants Annie Back, Why did Ty mess up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonzoCarm/pseuds/GonzoCarm
Summary: The breakup scene missing from Book 5 Home in Carolina. What my interpretation would be. Prologue (invented by me) for book 5.
Relationships: Ty Townsend Annie Sullivan, Ty Townsend and Annie Sullivan, Ty and Annie, TyAnnie, Tyler Townsend Annie Sullivan, Tyler and Annie, Tynnie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Breakup

Story before Book 5 Home In Carolina – for a synopsis of the book, check Chapter 1 of The Betrayal (one of my other stories).

SPOILERS AHEAD FOR MY INTERPRETATION OF A PROLOGUE FOR THE HOME IN CAROLINA BOOK

Ty is playing for the Atlanta Braves. Ty and Annie have been together for several years. Ty in his desire to fit in with the team started hanging out with groupies (as did the rest of his teammates) and started cheating on Annie. He didn’t think of the consequences it could bring if Annie ever found out and now he has gotten a woman pregnant and they have a son. He wants nothing to do with the woman, and he has his son with him. He never had the courage to tell Annie when he found out and Annie has found out through tabloids and not Ty. This is the conversation they have once Annie knows about Ty’s son Trevor and his cheating, not only with Trevor’s mom, but with other women.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Additional note: While life has been hectic, and I have not had a chance to update The Betrayal…I had to get this particular story out of my head even before I could update my multi-chapter story – it seems to be hindering my update on The Betrayal. I have wondered – for the past few weeks – what the conversation would have been like when Ty and Annie broke up in the book series. This is my interpretation of their breakup.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ty stood in front of Annie his heart breaking into a million pieces. Why had he waited so long to tell her about the pregnancy? About his son? Why had he not had the balls to tell her when he found out? He knew he would lose her, so he kept quiet but – being in front of her now – seeing the look of utter defeat in her eyes, he was broken. But worst of all, he had broken her. The look of hurt, betrayal and contempt towards him stared at him and he was at a loss for words. All Ty knew was that he couldn’t lose Annie. He felt like he would die without her. He had not measured the consequences of his actions. He had been too wrapped up in his fame and prestige and in fitting in that he had not thought how his actions not only could affect his relationship with Annie but could end it. It never entered his mind that, that would be a possibility. Annie and he were solid. They had been together and in love for years and that hadn’t changed, no matter how many women he had slept with. Annie was – and always would be – his one and only love.

Annie wiped a tear from her cheek and gave up trying to hide the tears that followed and fell down her face. She couldn’t keep up, so she stopped trying. “I don’t understand…” she started. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Ty tried approaching her and stopped as he saw Annie back away from him. In all their years as a couple and in all the years that he had known her – practically his whole life but the year when he had been born – she had never shied away from him or backed up from him. Not even when they had fought in their relationship. The knowledge of how much she didn’t want to be close to him, left him paralyzed. It couldn’t be, right? This couldn’t be over. They would get through this. He would explain. She would understand. They had a lifetime to live together and they had history – so much history – that their relationship deserved the chance to heal from this. Right?

“I wanted to tell you…” Ty started. “But every time I tried; I froze. I didn’t know how. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Lose me?” Annie said, as she wiped another tear. “Ty, you cheated on me. What did you think was going to happen?”

“It meant nothing Annie. I love you…”

“Don’t!” She said, loudly. “You don’t love me.”

“I do!” He screamed back. “I just fucked up. I didn’t handle the…”

Annie interrupted him. “Oh, come the fuck on…” Annie said, as she furiously wiped at her face again. “You don’t know what love even means. You screwed another woman while you still had me believing that you were with me and only me. You got her pregnant! And you have a son. How do I process that?!”

“I know…”

“You don’t know!” Annie spat. “I can’t even process this in stages Tyler! I didn’t get to process the fact that I didn’t matter enough to you, for you to be true to me. Then, I didn’t get to process that you decided – unilaterally might I add – that you wanted an open relationship so you could see other people.”

“We had talked about it…” Maybe not about an open relationship, Ty knew that. But they had discussed potentially seeing other people while Annie was still in college.

“Are you really going to go there with me right now? Really?” Annie rolled her eyes. “We never said yes Ty. We never agreed. We said it might be a good idea because we were young, but we never gave the green light. And if you think that that’s going to save you from this…”

“No. I don’t think that Annie. I just want you to understand and for you to try and let me explain…”

Annie laughed sarcastically through her tears. “Explain? Explain what? How you have a son with another woman? How you didn’t have the balls to tell me when you found out months ago? How you had me going crazy this past year wondering what the fuck happened to our relationship? And why the hell you were so distant? I was blaming myself Ty! And all the while it was you fucking around on me and not fucking caring that I was pulling my hair out wondering why things seemed broken between us. Actually no…why things were broken between us.”

“I didn’t know how to explain. I wanted to make sure that you would be able to understand…”

“Understand?” Annie asked confused. “That you thought so little of me? That you thought I was not even worth the truth about your son? To find out while I’m at a grocery store in line to pay for my groceries and there you are…front and center of The Enquirer with a picture of that woman and your son, with the caption: “Ty Townsend Is A Dad. Are Congratulations In Order?”

Ty closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Can we sit please?” Ty tried. This was getting out of control and he didn’t know how to reign it in. He wanted to explain to her, make her understand, but Annie was too far gone in her grief and she was not letting him get a word in. “We can sit on the bleachers…”

“No, thank you. I think I’m done with this. With you.” Annie said, nodding her head and trying to make a beeline for the fence door in order to get out of the ballfield as soon as she could.

Ty immediately reacted to that. “No, Annie, please no. Listen to me. I want to make this work between us. I want you to be a part of the solution. I want for us to decide what happens from here on out. I want to move forward with you. No more lies. No more hiding. No more secrets.”

“I don’t care what you do from here on out. You do, you. I’ll do me. Marry her. Don’t. I don’t care. I am not part of your life anymore.”

“But I don’t want that. I want to come to a resolution where you and I are together forever and we…”

“There is no we…” Annie said, softly. “There will never be a we...”

“I don’t accept that.” Ty said, fiercely. “We will always…”

“It’s not my problem anymore. You’re not my problem anymore.”

Ty groaned in frustration. “Annie…. please, come on. We’ve been through so much together. I love you. Only you.”

“Oh my God…” Annie said, a sob escaping her. “Stop saying that. If anything, for once, be truthful and accept that you stopped loving me a long time ago and decided to embark on a new life without me. You just didn’t know how to get rid of me. Well congratulations Ty! You got your wish! I am done.”

“You’re wrong! She meant nothing to me! Nothing. It was a mistake.”

“A mistake?” Annie said, as she shook her head. “No Ty, a mistake is ordering me the wrong size on a piece of clothing. This wasn’t a mistake. This was a betrayal. And one that I will never forgive you for.”

“Honey…”

“Don’t’ you dare call me honey or baby or anything else. Go back to whatever her name is. I don’t want you anymore. So, we’re both on the same page now. See, wasn’t that easy? All you had to do was tell me the truth about your new love and your new son and your new life and I would let you go so you could be where you wanted to be. With them and not me.”

Ty finally had it and he charged at her, wrapping his hands around her waist. Annie immediately started fighting him off, but he was too strong and he didn’t budge. “I love you.” Ty said, as he held her gaze. “That was not a lie. I have always loved you. I’ve never stopped. I don’t want her. I never wanted to have a life with her. It was always you. You gotta believe me.”

Annie stilled in his arms and Ty saw as tears pooled in her eyes. “Liar…” Annie whispered, as she sprung free. “How can I ever believe you?”

Ty’s own eyes filled with tears as he sensed that he was losing the battle to keep Annie in his life. “Because it’s the truth, I swear it!” How could he make her understand? How could he explain to her that those women meant nothing? That she was the only one that mattered. That it had only been sex and nothing else. That she was the one that he wanted. That he knew that now. That seeing the look of anguish on her face and the look of defeat made him want to die. That if he could take it all back, he would. That if he had known that this would be the end result, he would never had started his philandering. That he – the God to honest truth – was dying inside. And that the guilt was consuming him.

“The truth?” Annie flung back at him. “It seems to me you have never told me the truth. I was your hometown girlfriend, the one that you kept hidden so that you could flaunt your conquests with groupies. Did you think it would not come out? That I would never find out? That I was too stupid to know what was going on? That I would love you so much and unconditionally that I would not question your distance towards me?”

Ty closed his eyes as tears started to flow more freely. “You got it wrong. You got me all wrong…”

“Oh no…” Annie said, holding up her hand. “I think for the first time – ever - I got your number Tyler Townsend and trust me, the truth is so much worse for me. Everything that I thought about you, about us, is a God damn lie.”

“Don’t say that…please.” Tyler pleaded. “I do love you Annie, that has never changed. You need to believe that. I know I fucked up…”

“Fucked up?” Annie retorted. “I’d say you’ve done more than fuck up Tyler.”

“Okay…yes but I’m trying to rectify...”

“Rectify? How the hell can you rectify cheating on me? And doing it repeatedly?”

“Annie…please, if you would just give me a chance to explain.”

“Explain what?”

At that, Ty froze. Explain what? She was right. He had no good reason for doing what he did. And truth be told he was pissed at himself for not thinking his infidelities through. For not being more fearful of what the consequences would be. What he needed now was for Annie to forgive him. “Uhm…”

“Uhm…uhm what Ty?”

“I’m so sorry Annie. I just…”

“You just can’t think of a lie quick enough right now to make this better?”

Ty closed his eyes and surrendered and let out a shuddered breath. “I know right now it seems we can’t overcome this. But I think we can. If you just, please, if you could just maybe listen to me and not interrupt me and let me hold you.”

“Hold me? I don’t want to be in the same room as you.”

“I didn’t measure the consequences of my actions. I didn’t think Annie. I was caught up in the fame and the life and the stupid things that I now know mean nothing. You’re what matters. You and me. Together. Forever. That’s what I want.”

Annie chuckled sadly. “It’s such a damn shame that you figured it out too late.”

“No. It’s not too late. You’re here. I’m here. I am begging you to forgive me and to give me another chance. I promise you that I will never hurt you again. That no one will ever measure up to you. That I want only you.”

With that Ty took a chance – as he saw Annie’s eyes shift from anger to longing – and approached her and again wrapped his arms around her waist and touched his forehead gently to hers. “You are the love of my life, Annie. I swear it.” He said, as he bent down to kiss her lightly. As Ty didn’t feel Annie tense up, he deepened the kiss and felt something akin to hope start in his heart, enveloping his whole body. Maybe it would all be okay. Maybe Annie would be willing to listen and believe him. He tugged her closer to him, and continued kissing her, hoping to relay how sorry he was for what he had done. Hoping that showing her how much he loved her, may mellow her just a bit.

As Ty felt Annie push away from him gently, he opened his eyes and saw her staring at him intently. “I’ve loved you since I was a girl. And while I pined for you in my teenage years, I wondered what it would be like to kiss you. Years later I found out what that felt like and after that what it was like to make love to you. I couldn’t get enough of you. And today – at this moment – I say goodbye to you. To all of you. If I had known the last time we made love – was indeed the last time ever – I would have cherished it more. I would have wanted to make it last. But I guess we don’t always get what we want. So…I let you kiss me this last time. But don’t think for a second that me letting you kiss me was a way to reconciliation. You made that impossible. That kiss was our goodbye.”

Ty felt his heart break once again and he felt his hope dwindle and die because looking at Annie and at how resolute she was, he knew there was no convincing her of giving him another chance. He had risked it all and lost. “Annie…please…”

“I want you to not call me or look for me or send me messages or anything that may resemble you wanting to communicate with me. You made your choice when you started whoring around. I want you to please respect my decision and to leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you.” Annie started, and breathed deeply, as she continued: “As for me? Don’t worry, I won’t look for you at all. I won’t even be in Serenity if you decide to come visit. I will make sure that I don’t bump into you – even as a chance encounter – you can make it as if I never existed in your world. And I will try to do the same.”

“I can’t promise that I won’t try to get you to forgive me…” Tyler started, as a sob escaped him. “I can’t live without you in my life.”

“You say you love me?” Annie questioned.

“More than anything.” Ty responded, immediately.

“Then I am asking you – on behalf of that love you say you have for me – respect my decision of us breaking up and not seeing each other ever again. We are through. My decision. I can’t forgive you. I don’t want to. I hate you for what you did to me. To us. I can’t stand the sight of you. Please don’t make me hate you even more by continuing to torture me with your presence. You made a choice a year or more ago. To make me an afterthought as you pursued your dream career and new women. Stay there and leave me alone. Live with the choice that you made. Accept the consequences of your choices. There is no turning back. There are no backsies. Goodbye Tyler.” Annie said, as she turned toward the fence once again, this time intent on making it out the other side.

“Annie…please.” She heard Ty say to her as his voice cracked. “Please…” he whispered.

But it was too late. Annie kept on walking without looking back. She was done. She was dead herself. She couldn’t feel anything but the pain that leaving Ty behind left her. But there was nothing left in her. She concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as she saw her car come into her field of vision. If she could just make it to the car and sit down, she would allow herself to break down there. She would allow herself to feel the pain that leaving Ty behind left in her heart. She would cry for the unfulfilled dreams she had with Ty: marriage, kids, a house, success for both, love that could not be measured by anything or obscured by anyone. All of that was gone. Poof! And now what was her life going to be like? What was there for her? She didn’t know. But one thing she did know was that she was going to have to find a way to live her life without Tyler.

Tyler, on the other hand, saw Annie walk away from him and he felt the life drain from him with each step Annie took away from him. He knew he had messed up but losing her was an emotion he did not know how to process. Annie had been with him all his life and not having her to talk to, run ideas by and love, was never an outcome that he thought about. The sense of regret he felt at doing what he did and at the consequences of his betrayal was doubling him over in pain. He sat down on the field and closed his eyes in resignation. He had risked it all and lost. And now Annie had asked him to leave her alone. To not look for her. To not ask for forgiveness because it would never come from her. He had done the unthinkable, he had lost the one woman that he loved and would always love. He had thrown it all away for nothing. And now he was left alone. As tears streamed down his face, he whispered to no one: “I’m so sorry Annie. I will always love you.”

They both would have to learn how to live without each other and not know how the other was doing. The colors of the rainbow no longer filled their world. All they had left now, was the memories of their love and what could have been, if only Tyler Townsend had not screwed up.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you guys think?


End file.
